The Betrayal
by Yellowfur
Summary: Tak comes back with a new student, an OC named Kloof. Who is he and where did he come from? Dramatic music sounds. Please R&R. avatarjk137 has a couple sequels up. Review or you're going to make Minimoose cry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own"Invader Zim".**

**This is my first Invader Zim fanfic. I would really love to hear opinions, questions, etc., so if you're reading this, I would really love it if you review the story. It doesn't have to be compliments. Now I'll go away and you can read.**

Chapter 1

Zim cringed at the volume of Gir's shrieks and whines as he tried to make it out the front door to get to Skool. Normally Zim would just shrug it off, but this was different. Gir had attached himself to Zim's right leg, because Zim would not pick the poppy seeds off Gir's bagel. They never used to bother Gir, but now he was scared to death of them.

"But they're STARING AT ME!" Gir shrieked.

"For the last time, they won't feast on your innards! Now get off!" With that, Zim kicked Gir off his leg and slammed the door shut before Gir could get out.

Muffled screams of "No! Help meeeee!" could be heard through the door. Shaking his head, Zim walked towards Skool.

Zim had no idea what was going on. He searched his head for ideas, but nothing came up. Yet there was Tak, sitting in her former seat. There was a new student in the seat next to her as well, a boy somewhat taller than Zim, but Zim didn't realize it yet and probably wouldn't have cared if he did. Tak was sitting staring straight ahead with an innocent smile on her face, showing that there was nothing to stare at, or in Dib's case, point and make a retching noise at. Zim decided to ponder this no more and walked across the classroom to confront Tak. As soon as he reached her desk, though, Ms. Bitters' voice rang out.

"Sit down, Zim! Class, you may have noticed that Tak is back. Big deal. There is also a new student joining us…"

"His name is Kloof." Tak said.

"Whatever."

"Hello, Kloof," the class dully mumbled in unison.

Zim decided to wait until lunch to talk to Tak and Kloof. He slouched in his seat and pretended to pay attention to the teacher until the lunch bell.

When lunch came, Zim walked straight towards where Tak and new boy Kloof were sitting silently eating their snacks. Dib saw Zim going in Tak's direction and got up to follow him. Gaz's left arm twitched in annoyance as she watched them make their way across the cafeteria.

"TAK!" Zim shouted with unnecessary volume. "And just WHAT are you doing back here on MY _PLANET!_"

"It's not your planet," Dib says.

"Quiet!" With this, Zim jumps up on the table. "I demand you tell me what you're doing here! Or maybe you just came back to be defeated yet again?"

Tak's calm face twitched into an angry scowl. "That was cheating! I know you corrupted Mimi! It took me a month just to get her to stop singing and dancing!"

"We did it to stop you from draining the earth!" Dib yelled.

"Who asked you anyway!" Tak and Zimyelled in unison.

As this went on, Kloof just sat there mysteriously and scowled. It was then that Gaz had enough. She walked over and sprayed them all with Poop Cola. Smoke arose from Zim and Tak who tried frantically tried to rub the soda off. Dib paid little attention to this and kept talking and shouting ("Dibbing", if you will). Kloof was not smoking at all, but he seemed bothered by the din created by Dib's voice. Kloof stood up and punched Dib, who was surprised to be sent flying into the wall 40 feet away, leaving a crater. The children in the cafeteria cheered and threw roses to Kloof's feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Another day, Jhonen Vasquez, another day...**

**Here is Chapter 2. Ta-da. This chapter explains why the story is called "The Betrayal". This story is truely my brother's idea for what would have been his imaginary episode of Invader Zim. With his help in a few spots, I took his story and put it in writing. The poppyseeds part from Chapter 1 was my idea, though. **

---------------------------

Chapter 2

Zim and Dib were in Zim's lab, much to the annoyance of both of them. Dib hated how he couldn't have technology like Zim's; Zim hated Dib's just being there. The two were studying Kloof's DNA, or what skin cells came off when Dib was sent flying across the cafeteria.

Gaz was paying no attention to the boys as she took another sip of her soda and concentrated harder on her latest game, "Pig Cannon 13".

"Aha!" Zim shouts, thrusting his fist into the air and nearly socking Dib's already bruised and battered face in the process. "This Kloof thing-boy actually _is _Irken!"

"But he didn't react to the Poop Cola the same way you and Tak did!" Dib pointed out.

When Zim opened up his mouth to respond, Tak, Mimi and Tak's companion Kloof materialized suddenly in Zim's lab, which caused Gir to start a long, continuous scream while smiling (Gaz still really didn't give a damn). The three purposely had their disguises turned off. Kloof had a cyborg-like appearance that Zim had never seen on an Irken, and Dib had never seen at all. Kloof had shiny robotic metal arms and legs and his head was completely robotic above the mouth, which had nasty-looking scars around it. He also wore two electronic-looking swords on his back.

After being signaled by Tak, Mimi darted about and shot a sticky-looking electronic device onto Gir, who made an odd gurgling noise and fell down.

"Zim!" Kloof yelled. Zim hesitantly turned his head towards Kloof to see what he had to say. "You may be wondering about my robotic appearance. Well see, the same idiocy of yours that trapped Tak in the control room butchered me! I had just passed the invader exam at the top of my class and was in a teleporter at the time." Kloof paused. "So you may be wondering why I'm here…"

"To get revenge on me and take my mission?" Zim said, remembering Kloof was working for Tak.

"No, no…to thank you." Kloof said.

"That's right he- TO THANK YOU!" Tak shouted in disbelief, changing gears drastically from her triumphant smile.

On that note, Kloof spun around and grabbed his swords off his back. He held one to the neck of a very surprised Tak, to ensure she didn't fight back as he sliced Mimi to pieces with his other sword.

Kloof let out a small, satisfied sigh before explaining his actions. "After the Vortian scientists that rebuilt me were enslaved, when replacing parts of my brain, they decided not to replace the loyalty center that kept me loyal to the Tallest and the Irken Empire. What Irkens are doing is wrong, so I am now working for the Resisty." Kloof turned to Gaz and Dib. "And I need the help of you two in assassinating the Tallest." Dib agreed without missing a beat. "And I'll offer you an advanced modular alien gaming system in return…" Gaz agreed upon hearing that.

Kloof leads the two into Tak's new ship, where they proceed to take off. Tak would've stopped them, had she not been frozen in surprise.

With a scowl on her face, Tak halfheartedly began to fix Mimi. With a carried-out sigh, she reluctantly said, "Zim, much as I hate saying this, to defeat that _traitor_…" Tak almost spat. "We'll have to…" another pause for a swallow. "…work together."

"I realize this!" Zim confirmed as he pulled the gadget off Gir. "You know, I sort of remember that Dib had your old ship fixed up at his house…"

"My old ship!" Tak yelled. "With that I can kick his metal rear…"

----------------------------

**Now review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Why are you picking on me?**

**This chapter is mainly just preparing for action. My brother says action will start very soon. The story probably won't be much longer than 5 chapters, if it is anymore than that. Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants to use Kloof in their fanfic, you'll have to ask us first. We aren't planning to kill him off at the end of the story.**

Chapter 3

Kloof was in Tak's new ship with Gaz and Dib en route to The Massive, explaining it a little bit.

"This is a Squidge Gunship. You'll notice it's slightly smaller than one of your RVs." He pointed to a few controls. "These are for the two missile launchers, and the BLT."

"What's a BLT?" Dib asked.

"Big Laser Thingy," Kloof went into the fridge on the ship and pulled out sodas. They all enjoyed the sodas, so Kloof also pulled out some Delishus weenies.

"Mmm. Tak is evil, but I will say one thing for her…" Kloof said. "She sure can pick a good snack! But let's get down to business." Kloof turned towards the two siblings. "Okay, guys. Here's what we're going to do. I plan on docking on the Massive while undercover. I will personally _slay _the Tallest and their guards. While I'm doing that, you, Dib, will grab a deprogrammed SIR unit for me. You can't miss them. Also, rip out any exposed wiring you find." Kloof turned to face Gaz. "Gaz, you will stay on board and shoot down any 'complications'. Is that clear, you guys?" he said, a grin spreading across his face slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Dib said, reviewing the plan in his head.

"Yeah, okay." Gaz agreed unenthusiastically.

"Great. I know you can do this well."

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tak, Mimi, Zim, and Gir were flying in their ships in pursuit of Dib, Gaz and "that traitor Kloof" (Tak would refer to him only as that).

"Tak, I will admit that I _am _rather…amazed at how you managed to fix that old ship of yours and reload your personality into it in precisely three and a half minutes." Zim said to Tak.

"Yes well, spaceships and snacks are my specialty." Tak sounded proud. "I would ask what _yours _are, but I am already aware that complete idiocy _is _your specialty!"

Zim seems oblivious to the jab. "Gir, I want you to…what are you doing?" Zim asked Gir.

Gir was covering up bittersweet chocolate chips under a tissue. "I'm tucking them in for beddy-by!"

"Listen, Zim." Tak said. "Here's the plan. I will shoot down Kloof's ship, which will be his only escape route. You will go and try to warn the Tallest. Kloof is blocking our transmission to them. Gir and Mimi are to slow down Kloof. Is that all alright?"

"Yeah, sure…" Zim said, not really paying attention.

"You won't follow the plan, will you?" Tak asked.

"No, no I won't."

------------------------------------

Kloof docked the ship. He and Dib entered the Massive, under the disguise that Dib was Kloof's prisoner being taken for questioning. Dib took the opportunity to look around at his alien surroundings, and caught out of the corner of his eye, the Voot cruiser docking down on the Massive. Dib began to worry that the plan would be foiled, but he knew he could not say anything under risk of ruining the disguise.

Outside, Gaz saw Tak approaching, and readied the weapon system, eager to cause some destruction and pain…

------------------------------------

**So tell me what you think of the story, or this chapter. There will be more action soon. Review. Do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. If you don't know that by now, you're slow.**

**This is the action chapter! Yes, yes, oh yay. Oh, and sorry to keep you waiting on this one.**

**Keep reviewing, people! Review your brains out! I accept anonymous reviews.**

Chapter 4

Dib and Kloof split up in the empty corridor. Dib used the directory and a homemade Irken-English translator to eventually find SIR unit storage.

He looked up to see a sign that read "WARNING: EXPOSED WIRING". Dib smiled, much like he did when he first discovered Tak's ship.

Kloof turned the corner to find the group consisting of Zim, Gir, and Mimi. "Mimi, attack!" Zim screamed. She slammed Kloof into the wall; Kloof was too surprised to defend himself. But he did take out his sword and create a shockwave attack, sending Mimi flying. He turned around to charge Gir.

A weapon came out of Gir's chest and began firing chocolate hard shell at Kloof.

"Gir! Where did you get _that_!" Zim asked Gir.

"I got CREDIT CARDS, master!" Gir shouted his response.

Zim ignored the potential dangers of Gir having credit cards at the moment to keep his attention on Kloof. Zim drew Pak-mounted freeze rays and used them to harden a very angry and chocolate-coated Kloof. The shell began to crack almost immediately, though…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tak charged her weapons and shot them at Kloof's ship. "C'mon, hit!" she said to herself, beginning to get frustrated.

Gaz veered to the left and dodged. She fired back at Tak, using the BLT.

Gaz got angry now. "Grrr…I'm going tear you into alien shreds, put them through a wood chipper, and feed them to that little dog who lives next door!" Gaz shouted.

The shot fired from the BLT took a thin slice off of Tak's ship. Tak shrieked and slammed into Gaz. Due to the impact, Gaz misfired the missiles she was launching. The missiles were sent careening into a large nearby Irken ship. Tak and Gaz paused, locked eyes, and stared each other down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Tallest, Zim is onboard," an Irken officer said.

Red looked annoyed and slightly worried, probably knowing Zim would break something if he was on there long enough. "Ugh, great. Send the troops. Bring him to the bridge."

"How many troops, sir?"

"All of them! Make Zim hurt!" Purple interjected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming, Kloof broke out of the chocolate hard shell and charged Gir. He used his sword to chop off Gir's legs, while using his fist to punch a hole in Gir's torso.

Gir didn't look really fazed. "Look master, I'm a donut!" he said to Zim. Gir began filling the space with fine china that happened to be lying around.

Mimi shot her own missiles at Kloof. He dodged easily however, zipping behind Tak's robot companion, and beheaded Mimi from behind.

Zim realized that he was the only one left able to attack, so he activated the spider legs in his Pak. Kloof simply chopped those up with ease, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz growled in frustration. She fired all her weapons, but just couldn't seem to get a direct hit on Tak. Tak shot Gaz with her own weapon, and stunned the ship. She then took the opportunity to ram Gaz. Gaz screamed in anger and fired her last missile. She masterfully piloted her ship to block Tak from dodging, and the missiles hit Tak.

Tak shrieked in frustration as she crashed against the Massive, but climbed out, unharmed. Tak scrambled into the Massive's airlock. But as soon as she clambered in, she found herself brushed aside by a flock of Irken troops running by, and Tak just stared at them, confused.

Gaz drank more soda as the computer flashed the brightly lit message: "Player 2 Wins."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim rolled nimbly under Kloof's slashing attack and managed to grab Kloof's swords.

"_Kloof, _and all others will bow to the power of ZIM!" he shouted gleefully.

Kloof simply shrugged at this outburst, and turned around to face a pillar. He grabbed it, and tore it from the ceiling and floor. He turned around and landed a "home run" on Zim, crashing him into the wall.

"Oww…" Zim groaned weakly as he dropped the swords.

"Whee!" Gir clapped.

Slowly, deliberately, Kloof walked over and grabbed Zim face as he picked up one of his swords. "Tell you what?" he said with an evil grin. "Why don't we see if the _new _Tallest will waste their time and cybernetics trying to fix _you!_" The last of the chocolate peeled off of Kloof's armor as he raised his sparking electronic blade, his evil laughter echoing through the halls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, that Kloof is one e-vil a-hole.**

**The story should should be ending next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I would own it, but I had an encounter with _possums._**

**Well, this is the end. Thanks to all my reviewers: Pinky Lillix, helgoth11, Invader Becky, and any yet to come!**

Chapter 5

Kloof stopped mid-laugh. He looked up to see where the din was coming from. Irken Elite guards came marching towards him and Zim in the hallway.

Kloof's mouth dropped open in shock. "NO! I'm exposed!" He threw Zim against a wall in anger, knocking him out. "Grrr…" Kloof growled at the guards. He then began to knock them out, one by one.

While Kloof was busy with that, Tak sneaked in behind him and over to Zim.

Tak wasted no time in using all her force to get Zim up. She grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently. "ZIM! ZIM, YOU BETTER GET UP! GET UP AND FIGHT, OR I'LL RIP YOUR PAK OFF AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Whaaa…" Zim comes to. "Ah, yes, Tak! I see you've succeeded in awakening ZIM! The GREAT ZIM thanks you for your troubles."

"Ugh, whatever." Tak grabbed Mimi and dragged her out, then disappeared. Zim similarly grabbed Gir, who was singing a song of monkeys. Zim dodged most of a flying Irken soldier, and yelled a command. "GIR, retreat!" He and Tak ran off in different directions. They each silently vowed to get Kloof next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kloof had finished off the last guard. His teeth grinding in anger, he grabbed one of them. "HOW did you find out that I was a traitor?"

"Gach…" the guard choked out. "We were just here for ZIM!" In response, Kloof smacked the guard and threw him to the side.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Kloof shouted dramatically to the heavens

"Hey!" Dib arrived at that time, with a SIR unit in hand. He was being chased by more guards.

"Come on!" Kloof ran down the hall, and Dib followed. The two eventually made it to the docks, where Gaz was ready to pick them up. However, as they left, the Irken Armada surrounded them. Kloof looked at Gaz.

"I don't have any weapons! I ran out from-"

"Are you kidding me? Ugh, Tak was more of a bother than her snacks were worth!"

The three quickly discussed what to do, and came to a very difficult decision: fire their soda supply out of the missile launchers. With heavy hearts and sulking faces, they loaded the Poop Cola cans.

The armada began charging their hulking, gynormous weapons. But before they could do something destructive, exploding plumes of foam sprayed everywhere, blocking the armada. However, the Squidge gunship escaped the foam cloud, with lasers firing at it from all directions.

Tallest Purple was running around in complex crop-circle patterns continuously in a panic inside the Massive. Red pushed him rudely out of the way. "Fire the Massive's guns!"

"We can't, sir!" an officer replied.

"WHY NOT?"

"Weapons are offline due to…ripped wiring!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kloof was presenting Gaz with her prize. "Here you go, earth girl. A Vortian Gamethrall." Gaz immediately plopped down and began playing herself into a zombie coma.

When they eventually got back to Earth, Kloof dropped the siblings off. "I must go report my failure to the Resisty." Kloof looked defeated but still confident. "Dib, sometime I'll get you a new ship! A better one! We clear?"

Dib saluted him and made a happy squealing noise. Kloof flew off into the night sky.

Zim walked slowly toward Dib, him and Gir smoking. They approached Dib as Gaz slid back into the house to play Gamethrall.

"Ha! Dib-stink, I'm letting you know that WE got here first, even _if _we had to go through a lava asteroid to do it!"

"The lava was squishy and pink! SMELLED LIKE ROSES!" Gir screamed, his metal body rattling like a rattle.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? It did not!"

As the alien and his robot continued arguing, Dib just sighed and turned back to walk into his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was fun while it lasted! Like I said before, if you want to use Kloof in any of your fanfics, you have to ask us first! You can't go just using Kloof willy-nilly!**

**Goodnight and good luck! Oh wait, it's afternoon. Byebye.**


End file.
